Snatched
by Writer Under The Stairs
Summary: The 'AHHHH Mutant' thig has died down, but when eight X-Men, my OC's, get captured, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

A girl about eighteen years old sat in the green grass near the cliffs behind a large mansion. She was wearing a simple outfit; dark blue jeans and a white camisole. Her figure was rather tall and rod-like, she had long arms and legs and no hips or almost any chest. Her hair was down to her elbows and a bright red color, and it was pin curled so when she would straiten it, it'd be much longer. Her face was long and thin, with high sharp cheek bones, sunken in cheeks, and a sharp chin. The girl's eyes were a bright cyan blue, almost scary blue.

Her name was fitting for her; _Florescent __Purple_. Or more commonly known as at the mansion, Phlox. Sitting out in front of her was a small amp and five different string instruments; an electric guitar with shiny new red paint; an acoustic guitar that used to be her great-grandfathers, she had just polished it earlier; an electric bass, which was a mysterious looking black; a cello, lying inside it's open case next to a chair; and a beautiful cherry wood violin next to the cello.

The dew from the grass had soaked through her dark blue jeans about an hour ago, but Phlox refused to leave the cliff. She looked up for a moment, enjoying the midnight blue sky and the white dots of star light that was more than billions of years old. She looked down and checked her watch, 4:26 am. Almost sunrise.

_Oh, __well._Phlox thought to herself, _Someday __I'll __shake __this __insomnia._ Phlox took a moment to pay attention to her surroundings. She could hear the melody, harmony, and supporting part of nature around her. The cliffs were the harmony, giving out a bass hum, a grounding for the crash of waves. The crickets and the hooting of owls became the melody, giving out light airy tones. Then there was the rustle of green leaves on the trees, the tenor. The supporting part of this music that only she seemed to be able to hear.

And then there was the accidental. The slow steady breathing of a human. This particular human was standing about seven yards away. They were disturbing her peace of mind, and interrupting the music she thoroughly enjoyed. This was the fourteenth time he had been spying on her. And this was only her third week at the mansion! Phlox tried to block out the accident, tried to ignore the constant clash of the breathing, but it became too much of an imperfection for her musical taste.

Phlox strummed the guitar in front of her impatiently. She had _Hall __Of __The __Mountain __King_ by Apocalyptica stuck in her head and she couldn't remember all of the chords and notes. It didn't help that the song got faster and faster as it went along, something Phlox sucked at. She thought of the song for a few seconds, trying to remember what the tenth chord was. Trying to distract herself from the accidental. Phlox sighed to herself and unplugged her electric guitar and sat it gently in it's case. She then picked up her acoustic.

Phlox strummed the strings, making sure they were all in tune. The she started to play notes of a song that she wrote herself. A slow melody of high and middle notes, and then she sang.

_They told me last night I had lost you. _

_That you were gone,_

_damaged way beyond repair._

_I couldn't take it, didn't believe you._

_I wanted you, just this once, to lie_

_to_

_me_

_(Don't Go To Sleep)_

_Tell me it isn't true, _

_tell me I still have you,_

_tell me your still here,_

_and I am not all alone._

_Tell me I can still hold you tight,_

_through all the dreadful nights._

_Tell me I don't have to face this world all alone,_

_tell me you haven't gone._

_I was packing when they told me,_

_I was about to go one my way._

_Your news was just so breaking,_

_I could feel my heart start aching._

_I was not ready,_

_I couldn't take it,_

_I couldn't rise and see your face,_

_(One Last Time)_

_Tell me it isn't true,_

_Tell me I still have you,_

_tell me you're still here,_

_and I am not on my own._

_Tell me I can still hold you tight,_

_through all the dreadful nights._

_Tell me I don't have to face this world all alone,_

_tell me you haven't gone._

_The tears that I've been keeping,_

_they suddenly start leaking,_

_I break down and sob into my hands._

_I keep expecting your calming touch on my shoulder_

_but it never comes_

_you've left me standing here,_

_you're never coming home._

_But I still need you_

_So please just tell me it isn't true,_

_I can't give up you_

_I still need you here, standing by my side_

_I can't say goodbye_

_but it appears I have to_

_please just tell me it isn't true_

_One_

_Last_

_Time._

Her alto voice was as sweet as honey and as smooth as silk. Her voice occasionally reached up and hit a soprano note on the head or dropped down a bit to the middle range of a tenor. She was truly gifted.

Phlox strummed the strings lazily one more time.

A boy, about the same age as Phlox, stood about seven yards away. He was tall, about six foot, had broad shoulders, and was the spitting image of Scott Summers neck down. His face was a bit wide, and looked like a box sandwiched between a half circle and a triangle. His cheekbones were pronounced on his face and his jawline was strong. His hair was an ash blonde and went well with his chartreuse-green eyes. His lips were rather thin, and his skin was lightly tanned. His name was Jasper.

Jasper watched Phlox play her instruments, using her powers but trying desperately not to. He knew she hated her sirin-like gifts. They had ruined her career.

He turned his sight to the clouds and watched the indigo sky melt away at the east as the sun began to rise. Phlox and he had been out here all night, though it was hardly her fault; it was he who had followed. Jasper turned his sight back to the east, the already bright (to him) rays of sun were burning his eyes.

Jasper dug around in his deep jean pockets for his sunglasses; they would help against the sun.

"Do you always breathe so _loud_?" Phlox asked Jasper impatiently as she put all her instruments back in their cases. Jasper rolled his eyes at her, which was pointless due to his sunglasses.

"No, I can honestly say that I don't." Jasper made his way over to help Phlox carry up all of her different instruments. He picked up the electric guitar, the chair, and the Cello; leavening Phlox with the electric bass, her acoustic guitar and the cherry wood violin. They walked in silence up to the back door of the mansion. Jasper opened it using his powers, telekinesis, and they were in. They walked past the medical wing and caught a glance at he kitchen and front door before walking up the grand staircase to Phlox's room.

Jasper checked his watch, 4:48. it was early enough that almost no one would be awake. They'd be home free, that is, if they didn't run into-

"What are y'all don' out of bed?"

There it was, the sound of their deaths ringing through Jaspers ears as he turned to face Logan. Phlox turned to, a grimace on her face.

"Jasper, was just, well I had just been outside, getting around to tuning my instruments without waking Clea." Phlox finally got out. Logan gave a small, almost inaudible chuckle, then waved his had at the two. He walked back down the satires and into the kitchen.

"I told you that you breathed loudly." Phlox said as she turned and continued up the satires and down a hall toward her room.

"That is not fair!" Jasper called after Phlox, running to catch up to her.

_**~(Later That Day)~**_

Clea woke up to the loud beeping of her alarm clock. She groaned and flopped back into her pillow. The room was cold as usual and Clea was dreading the cold wood floor under her feet when she would have to get up. The alarm clock was still blearing and it was starting to get on her nerves. Clea took a deep breath and sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of her bed and swishing off her blanket. As she predicted, the floor was cold under her feet, and she was awake in seconds. She stood up and walked across the room, hitting the alarm clock when she got there. Clea took a glance at the clock, it was 6:02.

Clea was of average height, about five foot five, and had a skinny hourglass figure. She was of Asian decent, but ad light brown hair instead of the stereotype black, and it was down to her hips in length. She was wearing her night cloths, a white camisole and short-shorts that didn't even go to her mid-thigh.

Clea stretched her shoulders and cracked her back, then walked to the door, on her way to the girls bathroom. Clea saw that Phlox had gotten back last night and she was still asleep. Clea made sure to close the door as quietly as possible. The professor had told her about Phlox's insomnia and Clea had felt pity. She knew it would certainly drive her to the brink of insanity if she couldn't get her sleep. Clea continued down the hall to the girls bathroom. After knocking and finding the room empty she slipped inside.

Clea turned on the water, testing to make sure it was warm enough Clea slipped out of her night cloths and stepped into the tub. She took her time in washing her hair and scrubbing her arms and legs raw with a luffa. Today was the last day of school and she wanted it to be perfect. After Clea was finished with her shower she turned the water off, wrapped up in a towel, collected her cloths and scampered back to her room. She looked at the clock to see how much time she had, it was 6:37 and she had to leave at eight. She had time to spare.

Clea put her night cloths down on her bed and pulled out an underwear set from her drawer. She dropped her towel and changed into it. Clea opened her closet and dug around, finding her favorite pair of jean, faded blue skinnies with holes in the knees, and her _Abbey __Road__*****_ tank top. She walked over to her dresser and looked at her assortment of perfumes. Almost all of them had been gifts from her parents, except one. Her cherry blossom perfume had been the first bottle she had picked out herself, and it was one of her favorite scents. Clea picked it up and sprayed a little on her wrist, neck and shirt.

Then went onto make up. Clea decided tat she'd just go all natural today, except for some soft pink lip gloss. Then she moved onto her hair, she combed it and then pulled it into a high pony tail. Clea gave herself a once over, approved of her outfit, and then left her vanity. She looked at the clock, 7:15. Clea walked over to Phlox's bed and shook her shoulder awake.

"Wha' ya' wan'?" Phlox mumbled, burring her head in her purple pillow.

"Come on, Phlox. It's time to get up." Clea said. Phlox stirred, sat up and then rested her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. Good enough. Clea walked out the door and down to the breakfast table.

There was already a small crowd gathered around the large oak wood table, about five teens.

There was a boy, about two years younger than Clea at sixteen, with black hair, soft round face, and a small skinny frame. He had a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice beside an expensive looking glass chess set. Clea automatically matched the name with the face, this boy was Aston.

Sitting a cross from him and engaged in Aston's game of chess was a girl with wild frizzy brown hair. It was corralled into a low pony tail and her skin was a dark olive color. She was of average height and looked to be about Aston's age. She also had tawny brown arch-angel wings** sticking out from slits in the back of her shirt. This was Ashley.

Sitting at the end of the table was a tall boy, the same age as Clea with a soft face and light blue eyes. His eyes were nearly smothered out by the mop of thick blonde hair that flipped into his face. He was wearing a smirk as he stretched out his long lanky legs under the table and read the comics over a plate full of scrambled eggs. This was Coltrane.

Sitting at the opposite end of the table was a girl who looked almost exactly like Coltrane, except a bit shorter and she had longer hair. Coltrane's fraternal twin, Alaine.

Sitting beside Alaine was a boy that was the same age as Clea. He had brown hair and hard gunmetal blue eyes that seemed skeptical of everything. He was of average hight, about five foot ten. His face was thin and his features were smooth and soft, his eyes seemed to soften as he watched as Clea descended the staircase. This boy was Orion.

_Yes,_ Clea thought, _Today __is __going __to __be __perfect._

_**~(At Bayville High, 8:10 a.m.)~**_

Phlox walked with Jasper to their home base, wanting to savor her last day as a senior in this school. She would have loved to be at home in Colorado with her old friends, playing the senior prank, but here was nice. She had made friends, and she was determined to have a good day today. The duo made it to Mr. Griffer's classroom and entered.

Mr. Griffer, a short balding man with soft brown eyes, was sitting at his desk as usual, and written up on the board in big, block letters was, FREE DAY. DO WHATEVER BUT DON'T BREAK ANYTHING. Phlox took her usual seat and Jasper sat beside her. Phlox took out her acoustic guitar from it's case and tuned it, the started playing random chords.

"You play?" a girl asked. Phlox knew the short green-eyed blonde- haired girl to be Alexis.

"Yeah." Phlox said, continuing to play.

"Have you written any songs?"

"One or two." by now with the combination of Phlox playing and the statement of her having written a song or two, every one was listening.

"Could you play one?" Phlox nodded at the request and got up then sat back down on the desk so she'd have room to play. Phlox played note after note, chord after chord of the song she had sung that morning, but she did not dare open her mouth. Didn't dare use her powers. When she finished there was applause and then people went back to what they had been doing.

Phlox kept out her guitar, and continued to play until they were dismissed from home base to go to their first class.

**~(**)~**

"Why do we even need foreign language credits?" Clea asked Orion, Coltrane and Alaine as they walked from their French classroom.

"Aren't you the only person in that class who has an A?" Orion, who had never talked in school before this, asked Clea. Clea shrugged and continued to walk.

"Just because I'm good at it doesn't mean I like it." Clea said. Orion shrugged. Coltrane and Alaine exchanged a look, and they knew what the other was thinking:

_How long until they're together?_

"HEY!" all four friends turned at the yelled word, they all recognized Ashley's voice. There she was, she was wearing a pair of white jeans with holes all up and down the legs and a purple and gold stripped shirt that complemented her dark Jamaican skin. And showing off her huge dark brown ach-angel wings. She quickly caught up to the group, that had stopped and turned around when they heard Ashley's voice, at her running pace.

"What? No one wates on the winged girls anymore?" Ashley asked when she got beside Coltrane. "Science was such a _bore_ today." Coltrane looked down at Ashley, he was a good head and a half taller than her, but he liked it that way. He liked short girls. Coltrane brushed his thick blonde hair out of his eyes, he was letting it grow a bit and it was down to the bottom of his nose and annoing as hell.

Coltrane knew Alaine was smirking next to him, they had always been in sync and he knew she could read his thoughts like a kindergardener's book, she always could before. Aston, who was just leaving his trigonometry class looking confused, joined the group off friends. He weasled his way to Alaine's side and looked a bit more relaxed when he did. Aston was barely hoding onto 5'9'', barely an inch taller than Alaine, and he was proud of it. She and Ashley were basically the only people he had an inch or two on.

"How was trig?" Alaine asked, wanting to be prepaired for her next class as well as start a bit of conversation.

"Confusing. Ms. Freehan is still making us work until the last second. I'm glad she's my second class to just get it over with." Aston said, looking at Alaine. The six reached their lockers. Coltrane entered his and Alaine's combination, Ashley opened her's and Clea's locker, and Orion opened his and Aston's. They got their various books and parted ways.

**~(**)~**

Phlox basically ran out of the front doors, her purple cnavous bag slung over her shoulder and her acoustic guitar in her hand. Her red hair was held together in a low pony tail and was brushed over her shoulder so she wouldn't have to deal with it getting tangled in her backpack strap. Jasper came up beside her and they walked a block before speaking at all.

"So why were you watfching me this morning?" Phlox asked. Jasper took a moment before answering.

"Look, don't take thins the wrong way, but I have a deal with Logan." Phlox stopped, her mouth agape and turned to stare at Jasper. "Let me finish! He was woried about you being up that early and outside with no one knowing were you are, and with no one with you. So I said that I'd watch you. Make sure you got back inside Okay." he tried to explane. He wished he couldtake off the damn sunglasses so he could look er in the eyes and tell her. He wished he could take out his "hearing aids" so he could hear her voice with oout it being distorted. But he knew he coulden't.

"I see. I'm just a chore? Some responsibility? Why do you think I won't get back inside Okay? First, the mansion has better security the the friggin _white __house_ and I can take care of myself! I'm not incompetent." Phlox said, turning and walking away.

"You're the one that wanted to know!" Jasper yelled. Phlox was about to turn around when some one pressed a cloth rag to her mouth and nose and the sharp prick of a needle going into her side. She was turned enough to see some one in all black doing the same thing to Jasper. Then everything went black.

**~(**)~**

Orion, Clea, Alaine, Aston, Coltrane, and Ashley walked out of the front doors of Bayville High School. They talked about plans of going home, going to the beach, plans for summer. Normal chit-chat.

Since the 'AHHHH Mutant!' thing had died down quite considerably, Ashley could outstreach her sings in public, and Aston could turn his image inducer off. Aston knew he didn't _have_ to wear it in school, but it felt good to not be brigh orange for a few hours a day. The group parted at the crosswalk, Coltrane and Alaine were headed to the local pool; Orion, Clea, and Ashley were going back to the institute; and Aston was going to go for a walk.

In one instant, black, masked figures came from behind and injected needles into all six off the mutant's sides, and pressed a cloth to muffle the yells to their mouths. Coltrane and Alaine automatically gabbed each other's hands, trying to create at least a small explosive to try and save them, to do something. But it was too late.

All six pairs of eyes rolled back into their owner's heads as the six teen's fell unconsious. And just like that they were gone. There was no trace of either the teens or the masked figures beeing there, except for Clea's ruby birthstone ring, witch lay, unnoticed, in the grass.

**AN~ so first chapter, anybody like? I'm trying out 3rd person narration and would like feedback. **

***- a Beatles alum for those who didn't know**

****-there are two types of wings, angle wings and arch-angle wings. The difference: angle wings are wings that fir to the person's back, arch-angel wings and bigger and usually go over the person's head.**


	2. IMPORTANT!

**AN~ Sorry I haven't updated recently, but the computer I use to write my Fan Fiction stuff on is, well, I don't know exactly, but it won't turn on. So until further notice, I will not be updating. Sorry. Right now I'm typing on the new family computer which is weird, because there is no privacy in this house. At all. And the font's are weird, so I'm just no going to work on it and so there. **

**You Are Now Exciting Dreamland Readers: Really sorry, but I still need to finish the next chapter, and it's on the coputer that won't turn on. But I promise, when my computer starts working, I will finish the chapter and post ASAP!**

**World War III Readers: So sorry, but I think the next chapter is finished and all I'd need to do is update. Really sorry.**

**Benders Of Weapon X Readers: KK Rene is doing the next chapter so I'll be able to post that, but if my computer isn't fixed by then, you'll just have to wait.**

**Get Away Readers: The next chap I still need to write, so it'll be a rather long wait**

**Snatched Readers: The next chap is half-way finished, but I still need to write.**

**Tidal Breaker Readers: sooooooo sorry! the next chap is about 3/4 of the way finished, so, it won't be long after the computer's fixed.**

**Would You Do It? Readers: The next chap I've started on, but it's not even 1/4 of the way done. Sorry.**

**Read On-**

**Writer Under The Stairs**

**P.S. This is the same on all of my stories, so if you're reading more than one of mine, you don't need to check it out.**


End file.
